


Who's The Best Kisser?

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blindfolds, Coming Out, Competition, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Groping, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Slash, Sexual Identity, Sexuality Crisis, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Buck signs up for a YouTube video where he judges people's kissing skills while blindfolded.  He has no idea who the contestsants are, and they have no idea who they're kissing until they arrive.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 48
Kudos: 463





	Who's The Best Kisser?

Buck is standing, blindfolded on a set, waiting for the rest of the participants to come in.

“So, can you tell us your name and also if you don’t mind, your sexual orientation?”

Buck smirks, grin blinding as he mugs for the camera.

“Evan ‘Buck’ Buckley. And I’m straight.”

“Alright, and you know what you’re doing today?”

“I’m gonna be kissing some random people right?” Buck gives the camera another cocky grin, like if you could see his eyes he’d be winking.

“That’s right. The competitors are coming in now and-”

Buck tilts his head a bit, noticing the cameraman’s voice trailing off followed by hushed whispers.

“Really, 2? That’s a first.”

“2 what?” Buck’s turning his head, as if he could see the people, not sure what’s going on.

“Well it seems, and this is completely random, but two of the five people know you.”

“I was a bit of a slut back in the day so that doesn’t even surprise me.” Buck laughs, high and bright and there’s a chorus of laughter and shrieks from his left which he figures are the competitors. “As long as it’s not my sister I think I’ll be good. Just don’t feel bad if I don’t remember you, these lips have been around the block.”

Buck makes a pouty face to show off his lips to more laughter from everyone on set.

As they continue setting up Eddie stands there, wishing he hadn’t agreed to this today. He had no idea Buck was going to end up being in this video. Of course when he’d heard about the casting had been the same day they had taken Christopher to the mall, so he guesses maybe Buck had seen the same flier.

It seems like Buck isn’t at all nervous though so Eddie tries to push down his fears. He signed up for two of these today, and while he was a bit curious how it was going to be kissing a guy for the first time, he never suspected it’d be Buck. Of course Buck clearly thought it was one of his ex’s or casual hookups that was who knew him, not Eddie.

“Okay, we have everyone lined up, they’ll get two tries, but after the first time we’ll switch up the order to make it fair.”

“Alright, let’s get this going!”

The first girl is the one that said she knows Buck, and she kisses him with a ton of passion, making out with him and sticking a second over the time limit.

A smirk plays on Buck’s lips as she steps away. “She’s a great kisser. I’ll give that an 8, because it was really good, but I think there’s always room for improvement.”

Eddie chuckles as quietly as he can as the girl heads to the back of the line, clearly upset she didn’t get higher marks.

Next up is a dude, and Eddie wonders how Buck is going to react. He knew Buck was straight, the man had just confirmed it, but he didn’t seem nervous about kissing a man so he guessed Buck was just really comfortable.

The man kisses Buck, he’s very tentative at first, but starts gaining a bit of traction just as the timer goes off.

Buck turns a bit towards the camera, still smiling.

“Well, that was definitely a dude. Not bad, but yeah, I’m still definitely straight. I’ll give that a… 3, 3 and a half.”

The guy rolls his eyes and Eddie grimaces. He’s not sure what he’s going to do, there’s only one more person in front of him and his nerves are starting to really take over. A smile is plastered on his face, but it’s shaky as he tries to get the courage to do this.

Of course one thing that helps is hearing the girl ahead of him get a 6. His competitive streak starts to flare to life and he pushes the thought that this is Buck further back in his mind and just thinks about how to kiss and what he can do to at least beat the other guy’s score.

Rolling his shoulders as Buck signals for the next guy he steps forward, and when they tell him to go he grips Buck by the waist, dragging him in to a deep kiss. Their lips meet, sucking on the bottom one, his hands still holding Buck’s hips tight and he can feel the air coming out of Buck in a shudder as they pull apart.

Eddie touches his fingers to his lips as he walks back, not realizing Buck’s doing the same thing.

“Wow that was...” Buck breathes deep, shaking his head. “Ok, maybe I’m not so straight because that was definitely a dude, felt that stubble man,” they all laugh, “but that was really good. Love the confidence, just grabbing me and drawing me into it. I really dig that contact and no fear to just dive in. I gotta give that one an 8 too. Shit, can’t believe that.”

The first girl, who also knows Buck, turns to Eddie and gives him a dirty look before quickly smiling at the camera once more. Eddie holds in his laughter, feeling his own cheeks get warm at the thought that Buck of all people, self professed sex addict and horn dog, ranked him at a tie for first.

The last girl takes her shot, being a bit more aggressive, hiking one of her hips up against Buck and Eddie cringes a bit.

Afterwards Buck turns to the camera again, taking some questions. “That was… Intense, but a little sloppy. I think I’m gonna have to give it a 5. Sorry girl.”

The girl just laughs, clearly having fun with this more than anything.

They all get set up again, rearranged with the guy at front, followed by desperate girl, then Buck’s hookup, the very middle girl and finally Eddie at the end.

“So, Buck do you have any tips for the kissers before the second and final round? How to score big with you?”

There’s a bit of swagger to Buck as he turns from the camera talking directly to them.

“Listen up girls, you’ve gotta knock it out of the park, cuz one of these guys is really doing his best to turn me and, not gonna lie, he might just get me to apply for a transfer if you don’t step up your game.”

The entire set erupts in laughs, Eddie feeling a blush redden his cheeks again as he drags a hand down his face. Clearly Buck is joking, but it does make something weird in Eddie’s stomach flutter and he tries to just ignore it.

It’s just because he wants to win.

“Anyway, be confident, touch me if you want, trust me you can do whatever you want I won’t bite. Unless you like that,” he must be winking because he does something then says “fuck. You can’t see that. Imagine me winking right now. But yeah, confidence, touch, you can be a bit aggressive if you like, don’t be shy. Just not sloppy. Technique is important.”

“Alright then, we’re going to start round two.”

The first guy goes once more, this time he grabs Buck’s shirt, hands fisted in the fabric as he presses deeper into the kiss.

He still only gets a 4 for his efforts.

“Sorry man. It was better but you’re just not doing it for me. And I can’t even give you the excuse it’s because you’re a dude anymore cuz that other guy was really fucking good so.”

That makes Eddie smile and shake his head, trying to hide how much Buck’s words are affecting him. It’s not like he’s attracted to Buck or anything. Even if that kiss was really, really good for him too. Eddie tries to chase that thought away though, right now he just wants to concentrate on winning this silly little contest. He can rib Buck about this for so long back at the station once he does.

Of course that means they’ll also know Eddie made out with Buck, but he guesses that’s somehow less mortifying than if Buck actually picks Eddie as the winner.

He really hopes he does.

Desperate girl fully jumps in Buck’s arms this time, hips around his waist and he nearly drops her before the timer goes off and she jumps down.

“Love the confidence once again, but still a bit messy. And not like, fun messy. But I’ll give you a 6 for effort.”

It’s Buck’s former hook ups turn and she confidently struts towards him, placing one of his hands on her ass as she kisses Buck with gusto. She clearly slips him some tongue which he meets with eager enthusiasm, and if the sounds of her moan are anything she’s enjoying it as much as Buck if not more.

“Fuck, okay she didn’t come to play!”

There’s some wolf whistles from the crew and Eddie suddenly feels a surge of something he can’t quite understand bubble up in him. He takes it as desire to win, to beat the girl that’s staring at him with a smug look as she walks to the back of the line, one finger tracing over her smeared lipstick and wiping it clean.

“That’s a solid, solid 9 girl. Like Dang!”

There’s one girl between Eddie but he just wants to shove her out of the way so he can get his shot at Buck’s lips.

Those gorgeous lips he plans to kiss off his best friend so he can win.

That’s totally the only reason he’s going to make sure this is the best kiss he’s ever given.

The final girl goes, and Buck seems into it, humming along as she scratches down his back with her nails, if the sound is anything to go by. Everyone seems to be revving up in this final round and Eddie only feels the urge to do better grow stronger.

“Alright, okay I see you girl. 7 and a half. A strong 7 and a half though, to be sure.”

“Last one!”

“Oh, y’all saved the dude trying to turn me for last huh? Listen buddy, give it all you’ve got. I don’t think you can beat the girls this round, the shock from the fir-”

Eddie doesn’t listen to another word he says, signaling them he’s going without waiting for Buck to finish. His hands slide up the man’s shoulders and neck before cupping both sides of his face. He kisses him slow, then deep, then faster, letting it grow, even if he doesn’t have the time to let it simmer like he wishes. His tongue slips out, teasing at the entrance of Buck’s lips, and when he lets one hand drop to grab Buck’s ass, groping the firm muscle he hears him gasp. That gives Eddie an opening, sliding his tongue in beside Buck’s, caressing it the same way his thumb is rubbing circles against the smoothness of Buck’s cheek.

When the timer goes off, way too soon Eddie feels like when he was just getting into that kiss, he pulls back and can’t help but grin as Buck’s lips follow after him a bit, body tilting forward trying to find him again.

“So, what’s your score Buck?”

Buck seems out of breath, panting and standing there without saying anything for long moments. Finally when he speaks he seems to have a confused expression on his face, even seeing just his mouth.

“I… Just, wow. Like, holy fucking shit that was a KISS! Damn dude! You are making me think I might be bi, what the fuck!” Buck laughs afterwards, trying to make it out as a joke, but Eddie knows him well enough to notice the stutters in it, the way his lips curl up at the ends when he’s telling a truth he’d rather not admit to.

“So score Buck? What’s the final verdict.”

“Shit. Fuck, uh,” Buck contemplates for a moment, and this is the big decision, whether Eddie or his ex wins. Not that Buck knows that yet. “It’s gotta be, shit, it’s gotta be a 9. A strong 9. Really strong.”

Eddie can’t help the way he feels when he hears that. His cheeks are definitely red and you couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. He’s biting his lip, feeling how his mouth tastes of Buck, and it’s such a strange concept, but he finds it’s also nice.

Maybe nicer than he ever thought it could be.

“Buck, that mean’s the top two both received an 8 in round one, and a 9 in round 2”

“Oh shit, a tie?”

“So Buck, before we reveal the winner, I think you should know that your top two just so happen to both be the people you know.”

Buck laughs, nodding his head. “That makes sense considering they know me b-” He pauses, turning from the final two and then back towards the camera. “Wait, but the top has a guy in it. The guy knows me?”

“Yes, a guy and a girl are your top two, and both have said they know you already.”

Buck looks a bit nervous for a second, then he laughs. “Michael that better not be you, Athena will murder both of us if you’ve been making out with me.”

The girl looks at Eddie and he shakes his head. She scoffs at him, waiting for the producers to tell them what’s happening.

“Well Buck, you’re right that there is a tie. So that means we have to have a final round. One last kiss between both of them to tell who is the best kisser of the bunch.”

“OK. OK.”

Eddie should feel weird about this, he’s about to kiss his best friend for the third time, and Buck doesn’t even know it’s him. This could ruin their friendship, but Eddie feels like he can’t back out. He wants to win.

Or, more accurately, he wants to kiss Buck again.

He’d tried to tell himself that wasn’t it, but he was usually pretty honest with himself, a few minutes of denial was enough to tell himself that it felt really, really good kissing Buck. That combined with their history and well, Eddie wasn’t sure if ruining their friendship might be worth it to feel this again.

Besides, he could always write it off as just a weird, funny incident between good friends later.

Not that he’d want to, but he could.

“Alright, final round, tiebreaker! Let’s go! Last chance to impress Buck!”

Buck smiles as he looks at them, not that he can see, but he’s anticipating it. These have been some absolutely amazing kisses and after a bit of a dry spell he’s had with all the trauma in his life lately it feels good to do something fun and sexy.

A little part of his brain is really going overdrive trying to think of what guy might be kissing the living daylights out of him, but he doesn’t have a lot of time to think because the last round is starting and the girl is on him once more.

He knows its her because her hands are soft and delicate, nothing like the rough, callused hand that held his face before, that groped his ass and left him panting for more. Nothing like the stubbled chin that scratched at his face in just the right way, so new and different in a way he didn’t even know he liked.

The kiss is over before he really even realizes it’s started, his lips barely kissing back as he was so focused on thinking about that last kiss from the guy. Buck’s never thought of guy’s like that, but he’s not opposed to the idea either. He thinks, idly, that maybe he should be a bit concerned by how easily he’s accepting this, but then again sex is sex, and he’s never had anything against Hen or Michael or anyone else that liked the same sex, it just didn’t seem like it was something for him.

Until this fucking guy was stealing his breath with each kiss.

He hears a question being repeated and he realizes he’s supposed to be giving a score. “Um, 8, yeah, good. Really good.” He stumbles through the words, probably more generous than he needed to be since he didn’t even register the kiss, but he’s got to give the last lingering threads of his heterosexuality at least a chance here.

“I’m ready.” He says it with more confidence than he really has, and then there’s a hand in his hair, carding it at first, before strong hands are tugging at it as the man kisses him. It’s so good, warm and hard and hot in all the best ways.

Then the guy starts using the hand in his hair to pull him back and suddenly he’s being dipped, the sound of shock giving the man the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth, making Buck moan and dart his own tongue into his mouth.

The kiss just keeps deepening, and he has to admit the way the guy’s manhandling him is really getting him off.

In fact, he’s pretty sure that not only is he at half mast against the other guy’s thigh, but he thinks he can feel the other’s bulge pressing against his leg as well.

Why is that so fucking hot?

He doesn't get an answer though as the guy bites on his lip, tugging on it and Buck whimpers, fucking whimpers, hands’ coming up to grip strong biceps and wow he’s fallen into bisexuality so fast his head’s spinning.

Or maybe it’s just the kiss making his head spin.

Either way he’s suddenly wrenched up, can feel a bead of spittle connecting their lips before breaking and falling over his chin as the guy pulls away. He hates the loss of contact, his hand almost reaches out for the man again because it was so good he wants another taste before he remembers he’s being recorded.

And this is a guy he knows, and he’s not even sure who it could be.

“So, final score Buck?”

Buck doesn’t even think before answering.

“10. Fucking, 20, fuck, a hundred. Fucking shit, best kiss of my life!”

He hears a laugh, and his stomach twists because that feels way too familiar for his comfort. He’s sure he knows that laugh.

“Alright then, Buck take off your blindfold and see who won.”

He hears the girl’s heels clacking as she storms off, but he doesn’t care. His fingers are trembling as he starts to remove the blindfold, blinking his eyes to adjust to the light.

And then his eyes settle on Eddie, who looks just as blissed out as Buck feels, lips kiss swollen and red, matching the blush in his friend’s cheeks.

“Eddie?!”

“Evan...”

Eddie’s voice sounds choked off and so fucking soft. Buck doesn’t even care that it could ruin everything, all he wants is to capture those lips, feel them against his skin once more. He watches his eyes, seeing how Eddies keep dropping to Buck’s lips and he almost growls low in his throat.

“uh, well, if you’d like to do one last kiss in slow-mo then we’ll be done!”

He doesn’t wait to be told twice or for anyone to get things set up, he just marches towards Eddie and grabs him, one hand behind his head before crashing their lips together.

there’s a stuttered gasp he feels across his lips from Eddie and he licks into the man’s mouth, finally able to be the aggressor in the kiss like he’d wanted, finding that they easily flow back and forth. It’s a few moments later, when he feels Eddie’s hand reaching under his shirt, splayed wide across his abdominals and his own hand just about to rub over Eddie’s bulge when a loud cough and a cry of “Cut!” breaks them apart.

Reluctantly.

“Fuck...”

“Yeah...” Eddie breathes, pupils so dilated Buck can only see black when he stares into them.

“Well that was, great! Thanks for everything guys!”

“uh huh.” “Yeah” they both say dismissively towards the production assistant.

“Wanna go-”

“Yes!” Buck doesn’t let Eddie even finish before he’s grabbing Eddie’s hand and leading him out of the building.

If they end up making out in Eddie’s truck, cumming in their pants like fucking teenagers no one else has to know.

They decide to wait until the video is posted to tell the fire house, watching the video with them all and soaking in the shocked expressions on everyone’s faces as things ramp up higher and higher.

When the video ends everyone stares at Eddie and Buck who have been inconspicuously grinning the entire time watching everyone else’s reactions before busting out laughing. They’re holding hands and when everyone notices there’s a chorus of shouting and applause and demands to know when they got together.

“You already got to see our first three kisses, that’s as much as you get to know,” Eddie says, and he grabs Buck and turns his mouth towards him, kissing him gently to more cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a series of videos on YouTube where people get blindfolded and recieve kisses from multiple people and rate them, I shamelessly stole this idea from there, even using the conceit that happened in there's of "wow someone we picked happens to know you but we aren't going to say who it is until afterwards" Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always a big thank you to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
